You, Me, and a Little Fate
by MCmsSHORTY
Summary: This wasn't how my life was suppose to end up as marriage, kids, happiness that's what we were suppose to have not two hearts torn and a lost love, but maybe with fate and a little work... our one fairy tale life could now come true... not HSM, but read
1. Background

**A/N: Just to start off with, this is my first fan fiction story so I'm still working on style and plot lines. Also, I KNOW this isn't High School Musical, but I hope that you guys give the story a chance because it is half inspired by past HSM fanfic stories that I have read. It has a catchy plot and some of my close friends and family have read it and have wanted more. I have a shorter story written out so right**** now I am just working to extend**** it into the full story… PLEASE give it a chance, just because it isn't direct HSM characters or plot doesn't mean you can see a relation between the two. Also, ****feedback**** would help so much so I know where to go further in the story, in which I don't really have written yet b/c I just have the first ten or so done… I have a feeling that this is ****going to**** be LONG. THANKS**

**Disclaimer: It's really not taken from anywhere, but just on the record, I don't own HSM, that was mentioned above.**

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_Background Story_

Derrick Xavier Heedly and Heather Ann Bearlen were destined to be best friends. Their families were extremely close and they clung to each other in an instant. As children, they spent many hours playing various childhood games and activities, some of which included being married in a fake wedding ceremony and exploring the vast woods near their Worcester, Massachusetts neighborhood. Derrick and Heather would sit outside on warm nights and talk about life while starring at the night stars. As they grew older, these talks became more descriptive and long term, the conversations covered everything from their wedding, living location, to the issue of future children, four to be exact. As a pair, the young couple felt that they were going to have a fairy-tale life, in which Derrick would be in the NBA and Heather would be a Pharmacist. Derrick and Heather had everything planned and they never thought that anything could tear it apart, or at least they thought.


	2. A Meeting Gone Wrong

_A Meeting Gone Wrong_

_June 5, 2008_

On a sunny June afternoon, eighteen-year-old Heather Bearlen sat on a bench at the local park waiting for her boyfriend, Derrick Heedly to arrive. As she sat waiting with her head bowed, her brown curly locks covered her worried face and gorgeous emerald green eyes. All she could think about was the life changing news that she was about to share with Derrick and hoped that he would not get upset. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed eighteen-year-old boy approaching her. Her body though, would not give her the courage or strength to acknowledge his presence, therefore Heather continued to be fixated on twiddling her thumbs that were in her lap. As Derrick stopped at the bench and sat down, he could not help but flash his killer grin at his beautiful girlfriend. After a minute of complete silence, Heather looked up at her boyfriend, made eye contact with a pair of gorgeous ocean blue eyes, and passionately kissed him. As they pulled away for a breath, Derrick spoke up.

"I have got some excellent news to tell you," he stated with a trace of excitement in his voice, "I got the basketball scholarship for UCLA."

"What about Boston College though... I thought we had it all planned out Derrick?" Heather stated with a bit of disappointment in her voice. She thought for sure he was going to get the basketball scholarship to BC, unfortunately, she was wrong.

"I know, but I didn't get the scholarship remember? Plus, UCLA gives me such a better chance to get into the NBA," responded Derrick with a disappointed look on his gorgeous face, "I'm doing this for us, Heather." Heather started to let tears fall down her face and broke down in response to statement that her boyfriend just uttered.

"For us?" she managed to say between sobs, "For us, there isn't going to be an us if you are on the west coast while I'm on the east coast, we won't survive."

"We will though Heather, I just know it, we love each other too much," Derrick said as he lifted Heather's chin with his finger and made eye contact with the eyes that he has lost himself in so many times before.

"It doesn't matter how much we love each other, its college Derrick, things change, people change, we're going to all change, and if we're not together for those changes how are we ever going to stay together?" Heater pulled away from Derrick's soft touch and turned her cheek the other way.

"But Heather, you can't just predict that," responded Derrick as he pulled his hand back and tried to comprehend his girlfriend's confusing point of view.

"Well… let's just say I just know it Derrick," stated Heather as she continued to avoid eye contact and become transfixed on the children playing nearby. Derrick sighed in response to her comment and pulled himself off the bench before walking towards his beat-up mustang.

"Fine, if you don't think that we can do it then we're through," he yelled in frustration as he approached the parking lot.

"But… I'm pregnant," she muttered under her breath as she rested her head in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably, "Why did I just let him walk away?". All she could think of is how screwed their little meeting went, her future of raising their child alone, and how her one fairy-tale future was no longer the life that she could look forward to.


	3. Where Has the Time Gone?

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_Where Has the Time Gone?_

_Five Year Summary_

The next day after their meeting, Derrick contacted Heather in hopes of fixing their relationship, Heather, being the stubborn person that she is, did not give into Derrick's desperate pleas. Even after regretting her decision about Derrick, she still continued living, just without her one true love and other half. Although their families were close, Heather's parents respected their daughter's decision and kept Heather's location and life private from Derrick's family. As Heather planned, she proceeded to BC and on January 10, 2009, she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy little boy that she named Collin James Bearlen. After Collin's birth, Heather spent many nights sulking over her lost love and felt horrible that Collin would never know his real daddy as he grew up. Even though she felt the pain of Derrick's absence, she knew that she needed to continue for the sake of her child. After acknowledging, the fact that she needed to move on, she started to date once again. Then on the day of July 5, 2009, she ran into a tall, dark haired, brown-eyed man named Jon Lemeke in the student union of BC, with whom she became very close and intimate with soon after. She and Jon shared a special relationship in which Collin was very much involved. Jon cared for Collin as if he was his own and always approved of Heather reminding him of his biological father, for he never thought that Derrick would ever physically be there with them. Even with Jon's support and wealthy family, Heather had to leave college early and ended up becoming a registered nurse, while Jon continued and earned a degree in business. Shortly after graduation, the two decided to reside in a small town in Connecticut called Brookfield in a Tudor style, two-story home. Jon, whose father was CEO of a big steel industry located in Hartford, CT, went to work for his father as a business consultant, in which he earns great money, and Heather started to work at the local hospital in the Emergency Room. To Heather, life didn't turn out like she dreamed of as a young child, but she loved her family and friends. Still, though, at night, Heather ponders her moments with Derrick, that dreadful decision of losing contact with him five years ago, and her one withstanding reminder of her one true love- Collin.

For Derrick, the past five years has been a lot different from Heather's life. He did not hold a grudge against Heather for not returning his calls, but he always regretted his decision to not try harder. After he left the park, he agreed to go to UCLA and played on their basketball team, that was, until junior year when he screwed up his knee permanently. Soon after his injury, he put a serious effort into getting a business degree and ended up joining his friend's newly created company, Wilham & Wundtz, eventually snagging a position as Head Toy Store Advertising consultant. Even with a blooming career, many friends, and a great social life, Derrick knew that there was a piece of the puzzle missing, and it was up to him… or maybe fate to fill it.


	4. A Yearly Birthday Wish

**A/N: Hey guys, so basically the chapters will get longer… don't worry… it's just starting out so their pretty short, also, I'm just getting used to the format of everything so ill figure out how to indent paragraphs… eventually LOL!!!!!**

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_A Yearly Birthday Wish_

_Saturday, January 16, 2014_

"Come on Collin," pleaded Heather as she sat outside her son's room waiting for him to calm down from his latest tantrum, "everyone is going to be here soon."

"No," cried Collin as he gasped for air. All Heather could do is sigh and bang here head against the wall as Collin continued to keep himself locked in his room. As Heather gave up hope, she spotted her loving boyfriend coming up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

What's wrong with Collin?" inquired Jon as he sat next to his girlfriend and stared into her eyes.

"The cake," Heather simply stated, at these two words Jon simply nodded his head fully understanding the problem. "The kid confuses me so much, he's the sweetest child, but his tantrums get way too serious, and all this over the fact that he can't have his cake yet."

"I'll get him out, don't worry honey," says Jon as he places a kiss on Heather's forehead and gets up off the ground.

"Collin James Bearlen, get out here now," demands Jon in a stern voice as he knocked on the door and without hesitation the door opens to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy whose red cheeks are spotted with tears. Jon scoops up the little boy and carries him into their bedroom and drops him down on the bed before sitting next to him. "Collin, you can't keep doing this to mommy or me, you are five now, when mommy tells you that cake is later, it is later, no more crying. Is that understood?", questions Jon as he looks into the child's eyes and waits for a nod. After a second, Collin gives a nod of approval and turns his attention to a loose string on the bed spread. "Okay, now let's go downstairs because I think I hear Ally." At the mention of Ally, Collin jumped off the bed and runs downstairs, with Jon following closely behind.

"Ally, Ally, Ally" screamed Collin as he jumped into the open arms of his moms best friend.

"Hey buddy, happy birthday," responded Ally as she took notice of his red cheeks before placing him back down, "Did you guys just have an episode," asked Ally as she placed air quotes around episode. All Heather and Jon could do is look at each other and nod. Within seconds of their response, the doorbell rang which Collin quickly answered. As he opened the door, Heather's parents and siblings came rushing in with mounds of food and presents.

"Oh dear," stated Lucy Bearlen as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and proceeded onto Collin and Jon, "It's good to see you guys."

"Same here," responded Heather as she led everyone further into the house and started to get the party going. As the day continued, friends and family helped to celebrate Collin's fifth birthday and thankfully, to Heather and Jon's delight, Collin did not throw any tantrums. When it finally came to the cake, Collins face lit up and he thought long and hard before blowing out the candles, with a little help from Jon.

"Hey Col, what did you wish for," questioned Heather after her son blew out the candles.

"Mommy," whined Collin, "I can't tell you." At her son's response Heather gave a slight nod and a chuckle. These were the times that Heather loved being a mother, when he was kind and loving, not angry and upset.

"Fine buddy," replied Heather. Heather, though, knew exactly what he wished because it was the same wish every single year, and it was the one wish that she shared with him- it was Derrick, Collin's father. After cake, presents, many laughs, and new found memories, everyone was leaving and Jon was carrying a sleeping Collin up to his bedroom, but not before Heather placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Sleep tight buddy," whispered Heather as she watched Jon disappear upstairs with the tired birthday boy. As their figures disappeared, Heather sat herself down in the nearby couch and gave out a big sigh. Beyond the tantrum and chaos of the day, it went pretty smoothly, but still, the one thought that remained in her head was the yearly birthday wish- Derrick. "But it has been five years," Heather whispered to herself as she pulled herself off the couch and made her way to the kitchen to clean the remnants of the day away.


	5. Engagement with Confusion

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_Engagement with Confusion_

_Wednesday, February 14, 2014_

"Say yes mommy, say yes!" exclaimed Collin from the stairs of their Tudor style home. Heather, crying her eyes out, and Jon, on one knee and holding a small red velvet box open, could not help but divert their attention to the top of the stairs and laugh.

"Of course, Jon, I'll marry you," responded Heather between her tears of joy. With this, Jon got up off his knee, slid the finger onto Heather's finger, and embraced her in a big hug.

"I love you, sweetie," Jon whispered into Heather's ear as he rocked her back in forth. After she stopped crying, she pulled away from his embrace and stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes. As she stared into his eyes, he pushed back her brown curly locks that were in her face, and softly cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Okay, enough with the mushy gushy stuff, we're gonna be one happy family," exclaimed Collin as he ran down the stairs at full speed, ruining the adult's quiet moment. Heather and Jon pulled apart and stared down at the tall five-year-old standing next to them.

"What if we were to kiss Collin, would that be too mushy gushy for you?" questioned Heather with a smile on her face.

"That would be the mushiest gushiest of it all mommy," replied Collin with a disgusted look on his angelic face.

"Then you may want to look away for a moment," stated Jon with a smirk on his face as he leaned into Heather and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. With that, Collin made his way into the playroom to get a toy. Jon and Heather stayed in their same position soaking in the memory. It may not have been the way they imagined it, but none the less, they were together and that is all that mattered. They were suppose to go out to a romantic restaurant that night, but unfortunately, Collin threw a fit and they stayed home to comfort him, like always, he confused the heck out of the two adults, but they still loved him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Collin as he made his way back into the living room and once again disrupted another quiet moment, "Collin James Lemeke," he finished with pure pride. Jon and Heather just couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Collin's realization.

"That's right buddy," chuckled Jon as he messed up Collin's hair and crouched down to his level. "It's good to see you happy and with a smile on your face."

"I don't like you guys to leave," muttered Collin as he looked into Jon's face and hugged the guy that has been a father figure to him, at this statement Jon looked back up at Heather and grabbed her hand. Heather also crouched down and joined the hug, all she could think of is her son's attachment to them and how separation from them always put Collin into tears. The hug, though, did not last long since Collin pulled away and once again made his way into the playroom. Soon after Collin's departure, Heather made her way to the playroom to watch her son play his favorite activity- basketball, with his plastic hoop and foam ball.

"If only your father could see you, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Heather mumbled under her breath as she stood in the doorway of the door once again feeling guilt for not telling Derrick about his son and pondering what Derrick was doing with his life. Without knowledge though, all the way across the country in San Diego, CA, a blonde haired, blue eyed, 24 year old man sat on his bed looking through old photographs and wondering of what could have been.


	6. A Birthday and a Little More

**A/N: This I have to say is my favorite chapter yet, it's just funny to imagine the first event in your mind… anyway I hope people are reading and like I said I'm really trying to get use to the downloading and everything… also I used to live up north so I guess the location comes from my childhood and I used to love KB toys. I know it's not HSM but please read and help me make it better… believe me when this is over I already have a true HSM story kinda written out so I do have ideas.**** Oh also, on the last chapter, the day was a Sunday, not the one typed there just incase you were confused. And hey they are getting longer… YAY!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think if I owned KB toys or HSM for that matter, I would have better places to be, do, and go then write these stories… hey I can dream but in the end, I'm still a 17 yr old girl sitting at a computer desk looking forward to working tomorrow (hey im just lucky that I LOVE my job LOL).**

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_A Birthday and a little more_

_Wednesday__March 7__, 2014_

As Heather slowly woke up, she pulled her head up to only see that her twenty-five-year-old fiancé, Jon, was no longer occupying his side of the bed. With a groan, she gained the strength to pull herself off the bed and made her way to the master bathroom. After getting dressed and prepping herself for the day, she remembered one important detail of the day; it was her twenty-fourth birthday. Hoping that Jon did not forget, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, expecting to see Collin eating some cereal alone, but to her surprise she walked into a disaster zone. There was flour everywhere and in the middle of it all was one grown man and a five-year-old boy attempting to make pancakes. As she approached the mess, she could not help but laugh at their inept ability to make a simple batch of pancakes.

"Boys, I love your effort in the matter but, I'm pretty sure you don't need flour to make pancakes," Heather mentioned as she carefully walked over to them, trying not to get flour all over her clothes. At the sound of her voice, the two males turn around, showing off their faces and clothes covered in flour.

"We don't?" questioned Jon with a surprised look on his face.

"Nope, not at all," Heather responded with a little trace of laughter, "It's actually very easy dear; all you need is the pancake batter on the top shelf of the pantry and some water."

"I wish I knew that a little earlier," Jon said with a little smirk on his face. Heather and Jon then looked over at Collin and realized that they had to give him a bath before the day even started.

"Oh Collin, look at you, you are so dirty," Heather said to her son as he looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

"I know but we were trying to make pancakes for you mommy, it's your birthday," Collin responded still giving his mother a big smile.

"Come on Collin, let's go give you a bath and get you changed into something that's not covered in flour," Jon said as he threw Collin over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

"Be careful not to get flour everywhere guys, I don't want to clean up on my birthday," Heather joked as she watched her two favorite people going up the stairs. As she turned her attention to the snowy white kitchen, she sighed at the fact that she had to start cleaning the mess up. While she was pondering her plan for cleaning up, the telephone rang. Heather picked up the wireless telephone on the kitchen counter, wiped off the flour that covered it, and soon realized that it was her mother on the other side.

"Happy Birthday Honey," her mother, Lucy, said over the phone.

"Thanks Mom how is everyone?" questioned Heather.

"Everyone is doing great here," Lucy started to state, "I do have some news to tell you though, I was talking to Derrick's parents the other day and they told me that Derrick was heading out to CT to pitch a huge advertising campaign with KB toys." As her mother started talking, Heather started to get a little upset at her mother's boldness of mentioning Derrick.

"Mom, why are you telling me this now? You know how I feel about him, plus I'm engaged now!" Heather exclaimed as she pulled away the phone from her ear and pressed the end button. As she threw the phone down on the counter, she thought about how it always hurt her a little bit to know that her mother never really did approve of her and Derrick not working it out and that she did not support Heather in the life that she now had. She rested her elbows on the marble kitchen counter and laid her head in her hands allowing herself to cry freely. Just then, Jon and Collin came down from cleaning up.

"Man, we sure really did make a mess, didn't we?" Jon said as he approached the kitchen with Collin right by his side. Jon soon realized that Heather was quite upset and crying.

"Honey, what's wrong, are you upset over the mess?" questioned Jon as he hugged Heather from the back and rubbed her back in a reassuring way. Collin stood back watching Jon try to comfort his mother and felt himself starting to cry. He never really liked to see his mommy cry because he knew that something was wrong. Right then, Heather turned around to look at Jon and she soon realized that her son was crying. She then pulled away from Jon's embrace and approached Collin crouching down to his level to speak.

"Collin, don't cry baby, it's okay, I'm okay," Heather stated in a calm reassuring voice in order to calm down the upset child.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby," stated Collin between sobs. As Collin continued to get upset, Heather pulled herself back up to her feet and looked at Jon with her get-Collin-into-bed-and-we'll-talk look. With this, Jon ushered the young child up to his room to calm down and came back downstairs to talk with Heather about the previous events.

"What was that all about?" Jon asked with a sense of confusion in his voice. He was confused about the whole process and had no idea that it involved her ex-love.

"My mother was on the phone," Heather said as she looked up at Jon with her red, puffy eyes, "and she brought up Derrick… again."

"So, she just mentioned him?" Jon replied.

"Yea, she did," Heather said with a trace of anger in her voice, "I ended up hanging up on her though, she just makes me so upset, I mean, I have a great life and I don't see why she keeps on trying to ruin it all." As Heather finished she rested her head on Jon's broad shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"Don't you have to go to work Jon?" questioned Heather as she calmed down.

"Nope I don't, I had dad give me the day off so we could celebrate your birthday," Jon replied as he looked at Heather with a grin on his face.

"We do have to do one thing first though, we have to get Collin off to Kindergarten," Heather said as she turned around and headed up the stairs to Collin's room.

Soon after, Heather got Collin ready for school, with a little hesitation on Collin's part, and dropped him off at his school, Hale Creek Elementary. When Heather got back to the house, she realized that Jon had lit up the whole house with scented candles and laid a path of rose pedals leading to their bedroom. As Heather opened the door to the bedroom, she gasped at the sight in front of her, a room beautifully lit by candles, rose pedals scattered in complete disorder, and her gorgeous fiancé on the bed. She plopped herself on the bed and embraced Jon in a huge hug in which turned into a series of passionate kisses. As she pulled away from Jon for a breath, she stared into his deep brown eyes and could not help but wonder about how lucky she is to have him. They ended up spending the whole afternoon, in bed, enjoying each other's company and discussing their future as a family. Unfortunately, Heather had to pull herself out of bed at around two o'clock in the afternoon to pick up Collin from school.

When Heather returned home with Collin in tow, she realized that Jon was no longer there. Instead, there was a note on the kitchen counter stating that his father called him into work for an important matter and that he would be home as soon as possible. She sighed at the sight of the note, because she was aware that he would not be home until late, very late. It always hurt here to find these notes or hear these words from his because it has happened so many times before; he is the perfect man in one second and a regular old business tycoon the next.

Later, that night, after having supper with Collin and putting him to bed, Heather sat up on the computer doing some work concerning bills and other paperwork. As she glanced at the clock, she couldn't believe that it was already fifteen past eleven at night and that Jon was still not home from his little business emergency. Just then, Heather heard the front door open and the voice of Jon whispering her name.

"Heather… Heather? Are you still awake," whispered Jon as he tiptoed his way further into the house.

"Yes, I'm on the computer," responded Heather from her position in the desk chair. She turned her chair around and came face to face with the man that she has been waiting to hear from all night. "It's nice for you to finally come back home, why are you so late?"

"Sorry honey, it went later than I thought, I do have some bad news though," Jon said with a bit of regret in his voice.

"As long as it's not moving, I think I can handle it," stated Heather with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I have to go on a little business trip, it's for two weeks though and… I leave friday," Jon said, hoping that Heather would not be upset for the short notice.

"Wow, that's soon Jon, I mean it's two days from now, the thing that upsets me though, is that I have to start planning this wedding without you," Heather claimed while staring Jon straight in the eyes, "the wedding is hardly one year away, I mean its Valentine's Day of next year, and I was really hoping that we could both try to start planning it together."

"Heather, it is only two weeks, I'll be back on March 24, and from there we could work on all the details, just wait off for two weeks and then we'll start," Jon replied trying to make sure that Heather was not upset.

"I guess we can do that," Heather stated as she pulled herself off the chair and wrapped her arms around Jon's body. "Plus, what's two weeks; I would wait a lifetime for you."

"I would too baby, I would too," replied Jon as he pulled Heather into a passionate kiss and carried her up to their room for the night. Too bad that they didn't know, at that instant, that it would be exactly those two weeks that would change Heather, Collin, and Jon's lives for forever.


	7. A Farewell to You

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_A Farewell to You_

_Thursday, February 22, 2014_

When Heather opened the door to their house, she came face to face with a pile of luggage. Between the luggage and chaos, she saw Jon running in every direction trying to get ready to leave for his business trip. She stood in the doorway amused at how quickly he was trying to get ready. She then felt a slight tug at her teddy bear covered scrubs and realized that Collin was staring up at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Mommy, why is Jon running around like a headless chicken?" he asked his mother as he turned his attention towards Jon and gave a slight giggle.

"I don't really know honey," she responded as she started to laugh herself. Collin, happy with the answer from his mother, dropped his blue basketball backpack on the ground and made his way into the kitchen for a snack. When Collin ran into the kitchen, Jon realized that they had returned home from their day's activities.

"Hey, you're back," he stated as he slowed down and approached Heather, "I'm just making sure that I have everything."

"If it was my guess, I would say that you decided to start packing about ten minutes ago, like you always do," replied Heather as she rolled her eyes.

"You know me too well sweetie," Jon said as he grabbed Heather by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Just then, Collin ran back into the main hallway and wedged himself between the two adults.

"Stop that guys, it's disgusting!" he stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, come on Collin, just one kiss," Jon pleaded with the attitude of a five-year-old as he pulled away from Heather and crouched down to the child's height.

"Jon, don't act like a five-year-old," Collin jokingly responded while rolling his eyes, "I can because I am one, but you can't."

"Fine, then how about a game of basketball outside before we have to leave for the airport?" Jon proposed to Collin. Before Jon could get off his knees, Collin was already half way out the door and on his way to the court in the backyard. Jon turned towards Heather and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning in the direction of the sliding glass door, to go play.

"Five minutes Jon, then we have to leave," Heather yelled at her fiancé as he headed out. She made her way to the kitchen window and finished some dishes left over from breakfast as she watch the two guys playing a small game of basketball. She watched in laughter as Jon lifted Collin up onto his shoulders to make a basket and at how happy they seemed to be at the moment.

After about five minutes in the cold weather, she called them both inside the house. Heather helped Collin pick out some of his favorite toys to entertain him on the ride and some videos to watch, in the meantime, Jon made sure he had everything that he needed. After double-checking everything, they were on their way to the Boston Airport. The drive was very uneventful and quiet, except for the small bouts of laughter coming from Collin in the backseat, who was concentrated on watching his Sponge Bob DVD. As they approached the airport, Jon parked the car and all three of them headed into the warm airport. After checking in and getting his ticket, Jon turned towards Heather and Collin and started to say his good-byes. He pulled Collin into a huge bear hug and spun him around in a circle before setting him back on his own two feet. Jon pulled Heather into his strong arms and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's only two weeks honey, don't worry, I'll call you," Jon whispered into Heather's ear. Heather looked up at Jon and gave him peck on the check.

"I know, I'm not that worried," stated Heather as she stroked his hair. For a moment, the couple stood there staring at each other like they were the only people in existence, fortunately, for them, there was someone there that wasn't going to let them think that for long.

"Mommy, Jon, No," stated Collin as he stared up at the adults with his blue angelic eyes, "you have to stay here?" finished Collin as his blue eyes welled up with tears and Jon picked him up while smoothly rubbing his back.

"Hey buddy, it's two weeks, I'll be back soon," soothed Jon as he rocked the boy back and forth. As Collin calmed down, Jon placed the boy back down, gave one last hug to the love of his life, and made his way through security. As Heather remained frozen in her spot watching Jon disappear into the hectic crowd, she soon turned her attention back to her son, who she saw heading towards a shop.

"Collin!" shouted Heather as she ran to her son and took hold of his hand, "You don't take off on mommy like that", she finished as they continued their way to the closest exit.

As these events played out, there was a certain blonde haired, blue eyed young man who looked on watching it unfold while pondering back to the great familiarity of the women's voice, but after a slight moment, he shook his head and moved on, he just knew that it couldn't be his long lost love… or maybe it was.


	8. Almost There But It's Just the Park

**A/N:**** The chapter befor****e**** was suppose to be Friday, sorry about that and the date is suppose to be March 9, 2014, not the one mention, I thought I would just add that in so confusion doesn't set in… sorry… also this chapter is a newly add/written one that was not previously written into my shorter version of this story ****so from here on out it's a little less planned and chapters won't come out as quick as these, but please review because I know im getting hit b/c I got more than a hundred in a few hrs. and I just want to know whether you love it or hate it.**

**Disc****l****aimer: don't really know what to say so… all I own is my own made up characters, world, and yeah that's basically it.**

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_Almost There…__ But __It's__ Just the Park_

_Saturday, March 17, 2014_

Like every Saturday, well almost every Saturday, Heather made her way to the local park with Collin and Ally in toe. Going to the park had literally become their own little family tradition when Heather started having to work Saturday afternoons and nights in the ER, since she felt so guilty for not spending time with her son, she brings him to the park with Ally in the morning and lets her take him from the park so she can go to work. To Heather's dismay, her son loved the cold weather and even snow could not stop the young child from reminding his mother of the weekly trip. So that is where she was today, covered up in three layers of jackets carrying a bag full of sand toys, holding a five year olds hand, and listening to the constant chatter of her best friend. Although Ally can literally pass as the blondest blonde of them all and half of what comes out of her mouth is useless and strange information, she has stuck by Heather since her pregnancy and to Collin, she is the greatest babysitter. As the trio approached the local park, Collin was set free to play on the playground while the two women took a seat on the nearby bench. As Ally continued on about her date last night to her newest obsession, the intern from her and Heather's hospital in which they work at, Heather couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her friends pure insanity.

"Come on Ally," laughed Heather as she shook her head at her best friend, "You need to find someone."

"Me?" questioned Ally as she peered into Heather's eyes, "What about you?".

"I have Jon," stated Heather as she jokingly slapped Ally on the head for her previous question.

"Oh yeah," replied Ally as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Collin that was quietly playing the sand. Don't get her wrong, she really did love Jon, but she knew about Derrick and that in the bottom of her heart she still loves him. Although she knew about the situation, she was never able to get Heather to show her a picture or sneak one, which made Heather's own obsession a little more strange. Ally took her attention off of Collin and put it back on Heather before continuing. "I'm sorry Heather I'll just drop it okay," she stated noticing how upset her friend got from her comment.

"Sounds good to me," stated Heather as she gave Ally a slight smile and she got off the bench. "I'm going to be right back, I just have to go the bathroom."

"I'll watch Collin for you," responded Ally as Heather turned towards the nearby bathroom. As Heather made her way to the bathroom, Ally watched a basketball roll over right next to Collin and the young boy bring it back to the young men that recently lost it. Although Ally knew that Heather would flip out at Collin talking to strangers, Ally was a little more laid back and just watch the event very closely. It brought a smile to her face to see Collin smiling when one of the men allowed him to throw the ball and make a basket. Just then the blonde haired, blue eyed young man excused himself from the group and went to the water fountain. It was at this time when Ally heard a voice from behind her and saw Heather approaching Collin and the group of basketball players.

"Excuse me gentlemen," started Heather as she approached the scene, "thank you for allowing my son to play with you, but since he doesn't not know you, I think it would be a good idea for us to leave." As Heather took Collin's hand and was about to leave, the dark haired young man took her by the arm and started to speak.

"Oh I'm very sorry, I should have known, but on the record, my name is Geoff and these are my friends Rian, Sam, and Der… or at least he was here, anway your son is a wonderful b-ball player," replied Geoff as he crouched down to Collin's level and messed up his hair. Collin couldn't help but give out a slight giggle.

"Well thank you but we better get going," said Heather as she turned and met back up with Ally before making their way back to their vehicles. As the women made their way to leave, the blue eyed, blonde haired guy finally returned back to the guys who were in the middle of discussing the woman who just parted from their presence.

"She may have a child, but wow," started Sam as the other two guys nodded their head showing that they agreed. Derrick just chuckled at his friends' taste before pulling the ball from under Rian's arm and throwing it into the hoop.

"Guys, let's just play because tomorrow it is all about work," stated Derrick as the guys turned their attention back to their pickup game of basketball. To the guys it was a random woman whose kid happened to like the game, to Derrick going to get a drink just kept him away from his lost love for even longer- he just didn't know it yet.


	9. Just Not Yet

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_Just Not Yet_

_Saturday, March 17, 2014_

As Heather rushed into the emergency room, she soon realized that work that day would be very hectic. Once again, for the third time that week, Mr. Henderson was in the ER with an absurd complaint of stomach pains, usually, yes, they take that complaint serious, but in his case, all the employees hated to help the obnoxious old man. In Heather's case, she was just lucky enough to get his chart shoved in her hand and an order to devote her time to him. As she looked over the man's chart she rolled her eyes at how stupid his health complaints were since it was well known that he was a hypochondriac, which was his only health problem. With chart in hand and an obvious sigh, Heather made her way into his examination room and started her patient routine. After several hours of ongoing complaints concerning the temperature of the room, the slow pace of the employees, and even the noise level, Heather had to take a breather, so she headed to the lounge. As she exited the room, she shoved Mr. Henderson's chart into another nurse's empty hands and made her way to the lounge. After a few moments of pure silence, Heather made her way outside to face Mr. Henderson yet again, just then, Theresa, the nurse whom she handed Mr. Henderson's chart, appeared out of his examination room with a huge smile.

"Why that smile?" questioned Heather as she approached Theresa.

"Well, let's just say the Mr. Henderson is now the radiologist's problem." Replied Theresa as she pushed a different chart into Heather's hands.

"Radiologists?" started Heather, "I really don't see how you always get Mr. Henderson to leave, plus good luck when those guys come to find you for passing that guy off on them… again"

"Oh well," Theresa simply stated as she walked pass Heather and to the front nursing station to hand in Mr. Henderson's file. Just then Heather peered up at the clock on the wall and realized that after her case with the old grumpy man, it was already eight o'clock at night.

"Only…" signed Heather as she counted up the number of hours left, "four more hours left, thank god." With that, Heather threw her head back and ran her hand through her brown curly locks, which was until she turned her attention back to the clipboard that Theresa put in her hands. "Hmmm, twisted knee," Heather said to herself as she read the chart, "at least it's something easy." She then headed out to the examination room stated on the chart and entered the cold, clean room. "Now, Mr.…" started Heather as she glanced at the sheet in front of her.

"Heedly," finished the young man as Heather's eyes got bigger at the sound of the man's voice. Heather's mind raced with every thought imaginable as she stood frozen the doorway of the room. Without looking up to meet the blue ocean eyes that she knew were in front of her, she turned the other way and went to find Theresa.

"Theresa," shouted Heather as she found the woman heading into the nearby lounge and pulled her aside, "take this patient, you have to," she finished as she shoved the chart into the older woman's hands and looked back up at her face.

"But why," asked Theresa with a voice of confusion.

"Just please, do this one thing for me," at the sound of Heather's pleading voice, Theresa put a smile on her face and made her way to the examining room, knowing Heather, she knew that she had to just cover for her and find out the inner story later on. As Theresa entered the room, the blonde, blue eyed young man took notice of the fairly short, white haired wrinkled women that just entered and was confused by the previous nurse's quick exit.

"Where did the other nurse go," he questioned as the woman started to examine his blood pressure and other stats.

"Oh dear, don't worry about her," started Theresa as she peered up at the handsome man with a gentle smile, "Nurse Bearlen just has a sudden… hmmm… family emergency, but don't worry she is fine."

"Nurse Bearlen?" questioned Derrick with a slight hesitation and a shocked look on his face.

"Well having a young son keeps you very busy I guess," finished Theresa as she finished up her exam, "anyway, I am going to send the doctor in soon and then get you up to x-rays, it is probably nothing too serious, it looks like a slight twist of the knee." With that and a nod of understanding from Derrick, Theresa left the room, leaving a still very confused man sitting in the middle of an empty examining room. As she exited, she found Heather in the lounge freaking out about the man who she just encountered.

"Heather, what just happened back there?" Theresa asked as she took a seat next to Heather and started to rub the young woman's back.

"It is a long story, but to make it shorter… it is just not time yet… its way too soon," replied Heather as she stood back up, regained her composure, and exited the room, leaving Theresa there questioning Heather's own personal life and actions. After not long though, Theresa stood up and made her way out the lounge to finish her hard day of work off. As she walked out and was met by the chaos that was the ER, she couldn't help but hope that Heather would be better, but in the end- fate was now in Heather's court.


	10. A Leap of Faith

**A/N: So I figured I would update and I'm still hoping that someone is reading… anyway today was interesting, ended up going to ****sportsworld**** and ****rollerskate**** w/ two of the groups from the Y that I work at and I got a huge blister on the side of my foot (I'm just that lucky) anyway, as soon as I have this well written ill start and actual HSM story… and I good one, probably with the same or a few less topics that are in this story…. Basically write about what would keep me reading a story, so I hope others enjoy it too. THANKS once again :)**

_**You, Me, and a Little Fate**_

_A Leap of Faith_

_Monday, March 19, 2014_

Heather had more trouble sleeping for the last two nights than she ever had in her entire life. It wasn't because of Collin, work, bills, or Jon's absence- it was Derrick. How could she have the chance to see him again… yet leave without even saying hello, for all she knew, it didn't even phase him that it was her- his one long-lost love. Either way, Heather was now sitting at the nurse's station of the hospital staring at the chart of a certain young man who visited the hospital several nights before on account of a basketball injury, all she had to do was open it up and all the information that she ever wanted would be right in front of her, but despite that possibility, the chart was still left unopened and a mystery to Heather. As she sat there pondering the possibility of meeting back up with the one she misses most, she couldn't help but think of Jon and how she now loved him. Slowly but surely she creped her hand up to the chart and opened it, as she started to read the chart, her eyes were quickly darting all over to find seven numbers that could change her life for forever, within seconds, she found them, a series of meaningless digits that held Heather's hopes, dreams, aspirations, and fairy-tale life, but… she couldn't do it… she sat there staring at them, no movement, thoughts, or emotions… with the chart in one hand and a phone in the other. Although her body and mind felt paralyzed, Heather knew what she had to do, she had to call, after a deep sigh, Heather started to dial the digits and held her breath for an answer. After several rings she heard the voice that she waited so long to hear for so long.

"Hi, Derrick," Heather slowly said over the phone as she heard a slight gasp from the other end.

"Is this Heather?" questioned Derrick as she hinted his surprise from the other side, "why?" To Heather, that one simple word, put a cut in her heart and a tear in her eye.

"I just couldn't, I'm leaping Derrick," stated Heather as she kept back the tears, at this point, Heather was in the nurse lounge sitting in a quiet corner where others would not interrupt her, "I saw you… don't know if you know that though."

"I do," Derrick simply responded as Heather just couldn't keep back any longer, "it's good to know that you moved on though… I mean with the kid thing, there is a guy."

"Oh yeah, of course," responded Heather with a slight chuckle since she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Collin was his own, at the same time, she was upset that Theresa leaked out information to Derrick, of all people. "He is great… the love of my life."

"Well that's great," Derrick happily responded as he continued to fake his feeling throughout the conversation, "So… what is up with you."

"Oh, I'm calling from the hospital, to…hmmm… check in," Heather made up as she thought of an excuse for calling, "on the knee…you know."

"It's fine," replied Derrick as he couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't telling the full story.

"Actually… there is more," Heather slowly started to say, "Is there any way we can meet tomorrow, for lunch maybe."

"Well, I have a meeting, but sure," stated Derrick as he thought about how he couldn't wait to see her again, "two o'clock?" On Heather's side she was nodding her head yes, but after a second she realized that he couldn't see her.

"I guess, I may have to bring… actually never mind, I can, no problem," she quickly decided that keeping Collin out of the picture maybe good for a little while. She wanted to hit herself for not just telling him, but it was a tough subject and she figured easing into it maybe the simplest way to do so.

"Great," was all Derrick said before saying bye and hanging up. As Heather pulled the phone away from her ear, she couldn't help but wonder what the next day would hold, but either way she knew that it would work out, but then a remaining thought popped into her head- crap… what about Jon?


End file.
